Killing Spree
by Setter232
Summary: Damion Tachibana has always been on the sidelines, unseen and ignored by others. However, when he moves to Japan and gets moved to the infamous Class E, will he finally find a place to belong?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This will be my first ever fanfiction, so I hope that in the future I'll be able to create great stories for all of , I've decided to adjust it just a bit because I made a small , Any sort of commentary is welcomed, and i hope you enjoy for what I plan to do, Thank you for reading.

As I firmly grip my gun aiming for the creature in front of me, my palms become covered with sweat. My heartbeat steadily rising, I attempt to calm my self, ready to attack. Then as i quickly stand up and pull the trigger, everything goes in slow motion. as the sound of a bullet penetrates the tense silence, the world around me slowly dissipates, only I, the bullet, and my target matter. Finally, as the bullet seemingly makes it's mark, out of nowhere my adversary disappears. I'm still stunned with shock when I hear a voice directly behind me.

"Excellent attempt, Tachibana, however, please don't disrupt class next time" My target says with a joyful smile.

"Yes sir, sorry about that" I say as all of my fellow students began to look at me, my face slowly glowing red.

"Hey, check it out, his face is about the same color as Karma's hair" One of my male classmates said as some of my other classmates began to snicker.

"Shut it, Terasaka! No one's talking to you!" I growled as my face began to turn into anger instead of embarrassment.

"Now, now settle down you two" My teacher says with a stern voice as he then faces me.

"Although your attempts so far have failed Tachibana, your determination to kill me has yet to waver. I look forward to your future development."

"Thank you for such kind words, Sensei. However, I might just kill you before you see me 'develop'." I challenge with a cocky grin.

"Nurufufu, we'll see about that." He returns with even more confidence plastered on his face.

Right about now, you're probably wondering asking a ton of questions in your heads, such as:

'Why do I have a gun in my hand?'

'Why did I attempt to shoot my teacher?'

'And probably the most intriguing of all, why is the one i tried to kill not only okay with it, but is encouraging me to try again?'

You see my classroom isn't what most people describe as normal, that's probably because our teacher isn't just an ordinary teacher, he's the one we've been ordered to kill. Kunugigaoka Junior High, Class E. in this classroom of irregular students, we don't have a simple student-teacher relationship. In addition, our teacher is the hunted, and we the students are the hunters.

We are assassins, and this is our classroom.

Prologue: A new life

May 23, 2015. Last day of school.

The halls are full of teachers congratulating the abundant amount of 8th graders moving on to highschool. The future 9th graders saying their final farewell to their teachers, giving them gratitude for their guidance and instructions for three years. Friends are saying goodbye, couples holding hands for what seems the last time, and a few are even walking around the school one last time reminiscing the memories they've created together.

And standing in the middle of all those feelings of excitement and fears for the future in the air, I, Damion Tachibana, only have one thing to say ...

What a load of crap.

Nauseated by all of the emotional nonsense, I quickly put my earplugs in and exited the school building, giving it one final parting glance before heading home.

You probably thought what I just did what pretty heartless considering I spent three years there, but to be honest I'm just glad to finally be rid of it. I was never all that popular in middle school, and I wasn't very good at socializing with others either. So instead of making small talk or joining a club or team, my world mainly composed of reading and playing video games.

So all in all, i didn't make many friends, I'm pretty much your typical loner, I guess. Despite all of that, however, I'm kind of looking forward to finally being in highschool and getting a new fresh start...

.

.

.

"Mom, when I said I was 'looking forward to a fresh start' this isn't is what I meant." I declared with annoyance.

I'm now on a plane heading directly to Japan, to the heart of Tokyo talking on the phone with My mom, Chisato Tachibana. To my misfortune, she made the arrangement for the trip without telling starting tomorrow I'll be an official student at Kunigaoka junior high, one of the top schools in said that since I'm already into anime and manga that it'll be a 'great experience' or something of that nature.

"Oh cheer up, Damion, you'll love it Japan! Besides, you'll get to see your aunt Sayako again."

"I guess, but are you still sure this was a good idea? I was in the states a little while ago, and now I'm only ten minutes from Japan. I study the language alot, but the majority of it is from manga in Japanese." I stated with honesty.

"I'm sorry, hun, but what's manga again?"

I then face palmed in my head, wondering how someone who had been raised in the country of Japan had forgotten about it.

"Never mind, it's nothing , are you sure about this? Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Japan."

"I'm positive, honey, I'm sure you'll enjoy living there."

"But what about Da-"

"Dameion." She said somewhat sternly

"It's okay, that was a long time ago, so please don't worry about it. Just make sure to do your best for now, okay?" My mother said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now, call whenever you need me okay? I love you.

"Yeah, I love you too" I said as I turn my cell off.

.

.

.

About a few moments later, I greeted aunt Sayako at the gate.

"It's good to see you, Damion. I haven't seen you in so long." She said with excitement.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." I replied.

"You must be tired from the long trip. Let's head back home so you can rest."

"Sounds great"

On the way I talked with Aunt Sayako about multiple things,and before I knew it I had arrived at my new house for the next school year. I quickly settled in and then began to unpack my belongings. By the time, I had finished,Aunt Sayako called me down for dinner. After a satisfying meal , I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Don't stay up too late Damion, remember, you have school in the morning!"

"Okay auntie, good night!" I respond

"Night!"

The school year in Japan works differently than America, in Japan, the school year is April until the beginning of March. Unlike September until the end of July or August until the end of May.

Being reminded that I have school in the morning, I open the closet to steal one last glance at my school uniform. After getting a good look I then close the closet and lay down my bed. 'Kunugigaoka, huh' I begin to ponder in my mind.

Then, the comforting embrace of sleep slowly begins to take over as I think of my new life at my new school and in Japan.

Sorry that the first chapter is EXACTLY the same, but I just had to make that adjustment, my story is going to be kind of a slice of life. I don't want to spoil it all though. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to E-Class ( Part 1 )

**Hello, everyone I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been busy with school and a lot of stuff. However, from now on I'm going to try updating every week or two from now on. Anyway, pm if there's any thing i may need to improve on, your criticism is welcomed. Also, please review, I worked very hard on this chapter.**

Damion awoke to the early sunlight on his face, peering through the blinds of his window. Damion sat up and then shortly wondered why he was up until shortly realizing what day it was.

'Oh right', today's my first day at Kunugigaoka, huh?' Damion paused.

'Better get ready' He thought as he walked up to his closet.

He opened his closet to find his normal clothes, along with his issued school uniform. The uniform consisted of a gray suit with matching slacks, along with the required dress shirt. Choosing not to wear the tie, Damion went downstairs to find Sayako preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Damion!" Sayako greeted happily.

"Morning Aunt Sayako." Damion said as he pulled up a chair.

Sayako began to giggle slightly.

" There's need to be formal. We'll be together for a while, so go ahead and just call me Sayako." She chirped.

" Okay then, uh, Sayako" Damion said.

"Alright then, here you go." Sayako said as she set food down on the table.

"Thanks"

"Kay, here's to your first day of school and in Japan, cheers!" She said as she raised a glass of orange juice into the air.

"Cheers!" Damion replied with equal enthusiasm.

A minute or two passed until the conversion continued.

"Damion?" Sayako began.

"Yes?" Damion asked with a hint worry.

"I never really got around to saying it, but I'm really glad to have you here. I hope you have an enjoyable time while you're here.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here too." He responded with a warm smile.

The rest of breakfast continued in a peaceful silence, as the soft singing of birds were heard through the open window of the kitchen. Damion quickly finishes his breakfast and gulps down the remains of his glass. He says goodbye to Sayako and leaves for his first day at Kunugigaoka.

Damion walked towards the train station and and rode for around fifteen minutes. After a short five minute walk he had arrived at the gates of Kunugigaoka junior high. The second he had arrived, however, he was surprised that it was an actual school. The sparkling glass windows of the main building shimmered against the sun's rays, as if they'd just been clean. The freshly trimmed grass was a magnificent shade of jade, perfect for the oncoming summer season. But what was most impressive was the gate itself. Despite the school being open for years, the sign was coated in fresh paint, allowing the school to appear brand new.

'I guess this is it, way bigger than in the pamphlet.' Damion thought. 'Well, here goes, Today's the start of my new life at this school. Maybe I'll be able to have a normal year at this school.' He claimed hopefully as he passed through the school gate.

Using the pamphlet he had brought as a guide, Damion headed to the faculty office. Once he was there he learned that he was going to be in Class-A. He was introduced to his homeroom teacher a moment later, and then was guided to the third floor in front of his classroom. He was told to stay in the hall until he was called, however, as he was waiting he saw a large group of students outside. The students along with two teachers appeared to be of breath and panted heavily, as they all gasped for air.

'That's weird, what are they doing outside if classes already started?' Damion thought as his name was called a moment later.

Damion silently entered the classroom, pushing his thoughts of the students outside out of his mind. He then stood calmly beside the teacher as he began to introduce him to the class.

"This young man's name is Damion Tachibana, a student that came from the United States to join us this year," The teacher began. Regardess of where you came from, I hope you enjoy your time with us." The teacher then stuck out his hand, motioning for a handshake.

"Thank you, Sensei. I look forward to learning here." Damion said with a nervous smile, as he shook his hand with a strong grip.

The man had an odd hairstyle with his black hair splitting in the middle. His hair and eyes matched, having dark pools for his eyes. He also had a goatee, hanging on the tip of his chin. Yet despite all that, the strangest part was his eyes, lacking any depth. He wore a white dress shirt, hidden underneath a gray blazer and had matching slacks as well, and also wore brown loafers for his shoes.

'Even though he seems friendly, I can't help but feel that something's off about him. Like the kind greeting he just gave was an act or he's hiding something' Damion wondered cautiously.

"Well then, I suppose now we'd better find you a seat-" The teacher began, was then stopped by the sudden crackling of the P.A. system.

"Students of Kunugigaoka, please head directly to the gymnasium for the Mid-Semester conference. That is all." A strong male voice said over the intercom.

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten about that, well everyone, let's head to the gym." The teacher said as he lead everyone out the door.

While walking to the gym, Damion overheard two boys behind talking, one large and the other very tall.

"Don't know why we have to go to this conference in the first place, there's no purpose in going." The bigger of the two said.

"Yeah, I agree. But at least we get to witness those E-Class losers wallow in shame!" The taller snickered.

"Hahahaha!" The two boys laughed aloud, with a few others joining gym.

"What's this 'E-Class?" Damion asked the two boys.

"What, you mean you haven't heard of them?" The taller asked.

"No, not until now at least." Damion replied honestly.

"In that case, listen to this. Kunugigaoka is one of the best junior high school in Japan, so the school can't have anything weigh down it's reputation." The husky male explained.

"So in order for Kunugigaoka to maintain it's image, only students with good grades are allowed to learn on the main campus." The other boy continued.

"So the kids with bad grades...?" Damion questioned.

The tall boy pointed outside the window, towards a large mountain.

"Those with bad grades get shipped up to that mountain, where you have to start going your third year. That's E-Class." The tall boy explained.

"If you end up **that class,** you're done for. Forget about getting into a good highschool, or even getting a girlfriend for that matter. They're the failures of this school..." The slim boy sneered.

"The End class!" The two boys exclaimed.

The two boys walked ahead, leaving Damion behind. In a brief state of wonder at what class was like, Damion continued onto the gym.

The students he had seen before from the window entered last, entering the gym after everyone else. However, instead of joining the large mass of students they stood to the right side of the gym, completely cut off from the others.

"So, that must be be E-class..." Damion thought. "Expect for what I've heard about them, they seem like ordinary students. Well, expect for their uniforms." He thought.

Just Damion continued to wonder about E-Class, a older man approached the podium.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to Kunugigaoka's Mid-semester conference. I'm glad that all of you decided to join us today. Well, almost  everyone." The older man smirked, as most of the main building students began to laugh.

"Like they,/we had a choice." Damion and the students of E-Class thought.

"Anyway, as the summer season begins, I hope that all of you enjoy yourselves and indulge in the changing season. However," He said looking directly at E-class. "Don't enjoy yourselves too much, or else you may regret it in the end." The old man said with a sickly grin, as some of E-Class grimaced and gritted their teeth.

'What the hell? They're totally ganging up on E-class! They're exactly how I used to be...'

 **Damion's POV**

'The truth is, I wasn't a lone wolf because I wanted to. I became a lone wolf because I was **forced.** When I was back in the states, I was always alone because I wasn't good at talking. I wasn't very social, but I never wanted to be alone either. Thanks to that, I was abandoned by everyone else, and eventually left behind.' I thought sadly. 'I was called a freak, weirdo, so many hurtful things... The laughter of the main building residents increased in volume, arrogant looks now appearing on their faces. Damion had now reached his breaking point. 'But now, I **refuse** to go back to that solitude, and I won't  ever allow another person to go through the same burden I suffered through!' I thought with sudden rage welling up inside me. 'Not if I can help it!'

 **End of POV**

"Everyone," Damion began . "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

At that moment, all laughter within the room ceased. Everyone's smirk disappeared as they glanced at Damion in complete silence.

' _Oh Shit...'_ Damion thought as he looked down as he sweatdropped. ' _Maybe that_ _wasn't_ _a good idea.'_

' _No, they need to hear this._ _ **Everyone**_ _needs to hear this!_

Damion took a deep breath before continuing.

"My name is Damion Tachibana. Third year, Class-A," Damion began. " Today has been my first official day at Kunugigaoka Junior High, and I arrived here this morning with great expectations," He continued "Not only for the facilities, but also for the students and teachers. I'm speaking up now because I can no longer keep silent because of all of this nonsense you've been spouting about E-Class. What I was expecting amazing people and staff because of the reputation this school upholds daily. However, at this moment I am incredibly disappointed by the way each of you have acted. **No one** deserves to be treated like they're less than person or to be told that they're a burden!

Everyone within the Gymnasium stood in silence, some of the main building students looked downward in shame. All of E-Class was completely and utterly dumbfounded by the display of anger the boy had shown. But within the shocked class, one teal-haired boy simply smiled in gratitude. However, the moment didn't take long to end as one of staff on the opposite of where E-Class was standing, stood up, and slowly started walking towards Damion.

' _Uh Oh,'_ The teal-haired boy thought. ' _The principal is heading his way!_ '

The crowd slowly started to separate between Damion and the man, as if trying to avoid the approaching collision of the enraged principal and new student.

The man finally stopped in front of Damion, only three feet apart. The principal had a livid expression on his face, and leer at Damion with a bone chilling glare.

" **Young man,"** he hissed. "At Kunugigaoka, we do appreciate the act of releasing one's self through expression, however, your little stunt far exceeds what we happen to tolerate at this institution. However, as you said before you are indeed a new student here at Kunugioka. As such , since this was only your first day, I shall let you off with a _lighter_ punishment.

Damion gulped nervously before asking "And that is?"

The principal grinned darkly before answering.

"Since you feel so strongly, I've decided to reward you. From this day onward you shall be a student of E-Class."

 **And so the start really begins! Thanks to all who read this Chapter, I really appreciate it. Please make sure leave a review about anything you have to say or any criticisms you have to make, I'd be grateful either way. By the way, Soon I'm going do a fanfiction of RWBY too, most likely within a few weeks. And if there are any comments about the chapter length, i'll make sure to make it bigger next time!**


End file.
